The rotating and articulating sleeping assembly generally relates to medical equipment and more specifically to an adjustable bed.
The present invention typically sees use in a hospital or nursing care facility and often has the name in the medical and nursing care industries as a low height adjustable bed or a low bed. People do many things in bed from sleeping to reading and other activities in between. Sleeping consumes most of the hours spent in a bed during the lifetime of a person. A bed provides a comfortable and flat surface upon which a person may recline into a flat or supine position. Usually, a person goes to sleep from there. A supine position also provides a suitable position for a person, called a patient, for recovery and recuperation from the activities of medical procedures. A supine position then also provides positioning for a person, called a resident, to receive the activities from nursing care. In time, a person, a patient, or a resident, may desire to exit from a bed. An able bodied person exits a bed under his own power, as sense from the saying “like falling out of bed.” A patient or a resident may require assistance to enter into a bed and to exit from a bed. Staff of the hospital or nursing care facility then assist from light effort to heavy work in moving the patient or resident. The staff then endures the rigors of moving a patient or a resident while the patient or resident may have lessened esteem by requesting such assistance.